


Has It Always Been So Warm? (Your Piss)

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Forced Piss Drinking, Piss, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), human toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Dimitri doesn't like being asked to use the toilets to urinate instead of pissing wherever he likes. If Byleth is going to be that insistent on him not pissing all over the monastery, he'll just force her to be his toilet instead.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 49





	Has It Always Been So Warm? (Your Piss)

Byleth finds Dimitri behind the stables. He doesn't leave the cathedral very often, but he still goes to the same spots in the monastery he went to as a student when he wanted to be alone. He looks like he's in a bad mood, but then, he always is. Byleth has to talk to him anyways, has persuade him to change his unsanitary habit of relieving himself wherever he stood when he needed to urinate.

"Dimitri." 

Dimitri doesn't respond. 

"Dimitri," she says again, louder this time. She knows Dimitri can hear her, but he still ignores her.

"Dimitri!" She's shouting now, letting her growing frustration 

"What?" he finally growls at her, turning his head to glare at her.

"We need to talk," she says.

"We're talking now," Dimitri replies petulantly. 

"You can't just piss wherever you like," Byleth snaps. She may as well get to the heart of why she's approached him. Her heart breaks seeing him like this, but she's fed up with how he pushes her away. She wants to help him, but he won't let her. "It's dirty, and children are starting to come back."

"So what?" Dimitri scoffs. "They've seen the horrors of war. Seeing me relieve myself is nothing compared to the sight of the slaughter of the Imperial troops, or the rotting corpses littering the countryside." 

"That's not the point," Byleth sighs. "It's still vulgar, and I don't want them to start imitating you." The words are out of her mouth before she realizes how they sound. She winces, opening her mouth to say something else, to take it back, but Dimitri speaks before she can say anything more.

"Tell them not to imitate beasts. That's what I am, a beast. A wild boar."

"Dimitri, you're not--"

"Don't lie to me," he snaps. "I know what I am. A filthy beast that rolls in the mud." 

"You're a prince," Byleth responds. "I know you're hurting Dimitri, but--"

"Where were you, all those years?" Dimitri interrupts, snarling at her. "Why have you only come back now? Not when I needed you. Not when you could have helped." Guilt tugs at Byleth. She hadn't meant to fall asleep for so long. Or at all. But she still had. She had still left Dimitri when he had needed her most. She could have helped him, kept him from spiraling into his current state. 

"I-- I'm sorry," she says lamely. "I didn't mean to." She knows that that's not good enough. Dimitri knows, too.

"Apologies don't change the past." 

"I don't know what else to do, Dimitri!" she says sharply. "What do you want me to do?" Byleth closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. This isn't how this conversation is supposed to go. She needs to stay focused. "Just start using the toilets when you need to relieve yourself." That must have been the wrong thing to say, because something inside Dimitri seems to snap. 

"On your knees," he orders her. Byleth blinks. She may feel guilty, but she still has her dignity.

"Dimitri, I'm not going to--" She doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence. Dimitri's hands are on her shoulders, pushing her to the ground. She staggers as she falls, her knees collapsing against the hard ground.

"You told me not to make a mess, didn't you? So be my toilet." He unbuttons his pants. Byleth opens her mouth to protest, to tell him that this wasn't what she had meant-- but his dick is already out, and he shoves it into her open mouth before she can get the words out. Her eyebrows scrunch, and she tries to pull her head back, get his dick out of her mouth, but he grabs her head with both his hands and pulls her hair tightly, making her eyes water with tears, holding her in place. 

Byleth gags at the taste. She knows that Dimitri hasn't bathed in a while, but tasting his filthy cock is different from seeing his greasy hair. It doesn't help that his cock is fairly large, too, forcing Byleth to focus in order to keep her gag reflex down. She tries to block out the repugnant smell, block out everything that's happening, the same way she blocks out the smell of blood and the screams of dying soldiers on the battlefield.

All of a sudden something warm and salty floods Byleth's mouth. She sputters around his cock, his piss dribbling out of her mouth as he empties himself into her mouth. When the taste of his piss hits her tongue, her head jerks back involuntarily despite Dimitri's iron grip on her hair. For a moment, Byleth doesn't taste Dimitri's rancid cock or his piss, because the only thing she can feel is the intense, dizzying pain in her scalp. 

"Don't make a mess, professor," Dimitri taunts her. Byleth can barely hear him. She tries to get his cock out of her mouth, but it's useless. Dimitri frowns, and shoves his cock deeper down her throat. He continues pissing the entire time. Byleth gags, and coughs as she tries to keep from swallowing his piss. Dimitri frowns, and thrusts his hips forward until her lips reach the base of his cock, and holds her head there. 

"Swallow," Dimitri growls. Byleth's eyes widen. Small rivulets of his piss dribble out of her mouth, but she can't open her mouth any further to let more out with the way Dimitri is holding her head. She's already choking on his cock, and the piss filling her mouth is pressing against the back of her mouth. She can barely keep her throat clear so she can at least breathe though her nose.

Dimitri removes one hand from her hair, and for a moment she thinks that he'll let her go. That they'll be able to laugh this off as a joke, something they both want to forget. But then that hand pinches her nose, cutting off her airway. She has to breathe through her mouth now, but she can't, not unless she swallows all of the piss in her mouth. She struggles for a moment in futility, but Dimitri is too strong, holding her in place. Byleth closes her eyes. Something burns deep inside of her as she swallows around his cock, drinking mouthfuls of his piss. 

"Yes, just like that, he says," and continues to piss into her mouth. "Don't let a single drop fall out," he says. She desperately swallows again. Dimitri still isn't done pissing. How is he still not finished? Byleth swallows, again and again, until there is no more piss in her mouth. Dimitri pulls his cock out of her mouth, and shakes it, the last few piss dribbles in his dick splattering over her face. 

Byleth doesn't say anything. She doesn't even open her eyes. Until it's been several seconds, and Dimitri still has his hands in her hair. She opens her eyes and glances towards him. He's looking at her, considering. 

"Clean me up," he says, and at first Byleth doesn't understand what he means, until he pushes his cock back in her face. Oh. Byleth opens her mouth again to oblige him, and starts licking at his cock, which is starting to harden. His hands tighten in her hair and begin to push her head back and forth. Byleth chokes when he pushes too deep into her throat, but Dimitri doesn't stop or pull his cock back at all. 

Dimitri holds her head and moves her on his cock rather than using his hips to thrust. At some point he shoves his balls into her mouth, too, and Byleth sucks on them, hoping to bring him to orgasm as quickly as she can so this can be over. Byleth doesn't know how long Dimitri spends fucking her face, but eventually he lets out a moan from above her, and with relief, she realizes that he's close. As soon as he comes, this will be over. 

His semen floods her mouth, tasting even worse than his piss had. Dimitri groans, holding her head against his pelvic bone until she swallows. He relaxes his grip on her head but still does not let her go. 

"Now clean me up," he says. "For real this time." Byleth mutely sucks at his cock, swallowing every last drop of semen, until his cock is clean. She lets his cock fall out of her mouth. Dimitri inspects his cock with one hand, the other still tightly wound in her hair. He's satisfied, and lets her go, tucking his cock back into his pants. He walks away, stalking off to who knows where. 

Byleth is still catching her breath when Dimitri turns around. She meets his eye briefly before she looks to the ground, shame filling her from where his piss had settled in her stomach. How is she supposed to help him now, after she's let him see her like this? Do this to her? 

"I will be sure to refrain from relieving myself where I stand in the future," Dimitri says, his voice a low rumble. Relief floods Byleth. She had accomplished her purpose. It had cost a great deal, but at least it hadn't been for nothing. "Not when you make such a wonderful toilet that I can use instead," he finishes saying with a smirk. Byleth feels her piss-filled stomach drop, but she manages to keep any emotions from showing on her face. Dimitri turns back around without bothering to wait for her reaction. 

Byleth balls her hands into fists and punches the ground. She doesn't know how to help him anymore. All she can do is let him use her. She feels so powerless, so useless. If Dimitri is using her for his own revenge-- and now, as a toilet-- she'll use him right back, to end this damned war. They'll use each other, and maybe if they're both still alive at the end of it all, they can reckon with everything that's been destroyed along the way.


End file.
